My Lovely Ex-Lover
by veectjae
Summary: Kumpulan kisah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang telah menjadi mantan kekasih YUNJAE!/Genderswtich


Title : My Lovely Ex-Lover

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life, Hurt, Angst, Genderswitch

Pair : YunJae, MinJae

Length : Chaptered

 _ **Warning! Genderswitch. DLDR!**_

 _Inspired by 11. Thankyou, K :)_

.

 **Jung Yunho**

Pemain basket andalan Toho High School. Berumur 18 tahun, berada di kelas 3 SMA. Dingin, terkesan sombong, namun diam-diam senang mendekati banyak wanita. Sering datang dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, karena hanya Jaejoong yang tulus mencintainya.

 **Kim Jaejoong**

Pengurus OSIS Toho High School yang sangat aktif dan ramah. Berumur 17 tahun, berada di kelas 2 SMA. Diidolakan oleh banyak namja karena wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus imut, dan juga sangat baik. Susah jatuh cinta, namun sekalinya jatuh cinta akan susah untuk berpaling. Selama setahun berjuang untuk berada di sisi Jung Yunho, hingga ia lelah pada satu titik.

 **Shim Changmin**

Pemain basket Toho High School. Berumur 17 tahun, berada di kelas 2 SMA. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Terlihat sangat cool, dingin, dan susah disentuh. Namun sebenarnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Hanya saja, ia selalu dingin dengan setiap wanita, kecuali ibunya dan Jaejoong. Mencintai Jaejoong sejak kelas 1 SMA, ketika mereka sekelas. Ia jatuh cinta dengan setiap sikap Jaejoong, dengan caranya tertawa yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Selalu berusaha _move on_ dari Jaejoong karena Jaejoong selalu memilih Yunho, namun ia tidak bisa, dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu.

.

 _Chapter 1 : A 'Good' Bye_

Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju ruang Aula Toho High School. Hari ini adalah acara pelepasan siswa kelas 3, yang belum lama ini menyelesaikan Ujian Akhir mereka.

"Jae, kau berjaga di bagian absen, ya. Mereka kekurangan orang" perintah Cho Kyuhyun, sang ketua OSIS. Jaejoong mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, kemudian tersenyum, menyapa para orang-tua murid yang berdatangan dalam acara ini. Ia memang mengenal beberapa orang tua dari sunbaenya itu, mengingat ayahnya adalah salah satu konglomerat yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea. Banyak relasi bisnis ayahnya yang mengenalnya, karena Jaejoong terkadang menemani ayahnya dalam pertemuan-pertemuan bisnis.

"Jaejoong-ah! Sini!" panggil Seunghyun, salah satu sunbaenya. Ia memang terkenal dan cukup akrab dengan banyak sunbaenya, terutama para namja.

"Sudah sana, hampiri dulu fans-fansmu itu. Biar aku yang menjaga" kata Junsu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

"Waeyo, sunbae?" Tanya Jaejoong, ketika ia menghampiri Seunghyun.

"Bisakah kau fotokan kami?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang mematikan. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Seunghyun, lalu memfoto sunbae-sunbaenya itu. Mereka adalah para namja yang 'berkuasa' di sekolah ini, walaupun belum semuanya ikut foto bersama. Ada Seunghyun, Seungri, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Yoochun, Hankyung, Jiyoung, Youngbae, Daesung, dan Zhoumi. Mereka menyebut diri mereka Super Bang. Sebetulnya masih ada lagi beberapa anggota mereka, tapi entah di mana keberadaannya sekarang. Dan Jaejoong sangat bersyukur 'dia' tidak ikut berfoto.

"Sudah, sunbae" kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis, yang membuat mereka heboh.

"Aigoo, aku melihat bidadari!"

"Manis sekali diaa"

"Aish, aku semakin tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolah ini!" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu memberikan kamera tersebut pada Donghae. Memang, banyak sekali yang mengidolakan Jaejoong, terutama para sunbaenya. Jaejoong terlalu sempurna untuk seorang siswi SMA, kata mereka. Mereka membentuk suatu fanclub tersendiri untuk Jaejoong, bahkan ada yang sudah memiliki pacar namun tak bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah! Jangan pergi dulu! Kami belom berfoto denganmu!" teriak Yoochun.

"Ne, ayo sini!" sahut Jiyoung. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum bingung, melihat kelakukan sunbaenya yang masih seperti anak kecil itu. Siwon, salah satu sunbaenya yang sangat menyukai Jaejoong melihat itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong lalu menarik tangannya pelan.

"Sebentar saja, untuk kenang-kenangan kami" katanya lembut, yang membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa menolaknya. Mereka berteriak senang, lalu berebutan agar Jaejoong berdiri di dekat mereka. Jaejoong tertawa kecil, terhibur dengan kehebohan para sunbaenya yang akan ia rindukan ini.

Tak sadarkah kau, Kim Jaejoong, ada sepasang mata musang yang menatapmu tajam sedari tadi?

.

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang OSIS, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak setelah acara pelepasan selesai. Ia membuka ponselnya, lalu menemukan 3 missed call. Lalu ia membuka pesan yang masuk.

 _From : Changmin Chwang_

 _Joongie, kau belum pulang? Bukankah kau bilang acaranya akan selesai pukul 10.00? Ahjumma tadi menanyakanmu. Aku khawatir :(_

Jaejoong tertawa kecil membacanya. Lalu ia segera menelfon Shim Changmin, seseorang yang sedang dekat dengannya sekarang.

" _Yeoboseyo, Joongie. Kau sudah pulang?"_

"Belum Chwang. Acara baru saja selesai, dan kami masih harus membereskan aula. Seperti biasa, acaranya tertunda hampir satu jam"

" _Arraseo. Aku nanti yang akan menjemputmu, telfon aku kalau sudah selesai. Arrachi?"_

"Arrachi, Chwangie" Jaejoong terkikik pelan.

" _Kututup ya telfonnya. Saranghae"_ Jaejoong tercekat.

"Ne". Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Lalu berkata dengan lirih,

"Aku bahkan belum bisa membalas ungkapan cintanya…."

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas sambil merangkul Junsu yang terlihat sedih. Bagaimana tidak, cinta pertamanya, Park Yoochun, tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi. Artinya, Junsu akan jarang bertemu dengannya.

"Sudahlah Su-ie, kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana kok. Cha, kau sudah dijemput appamu bukan? Pulanglah, tenangkan hatimu dulu" Junsupun mengangguk, lalu berpamitan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat. Banyak sekali hal yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Ia berjalan menuju atap sekolah sayap timur, tempat favoritenya untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia mengeluarkan bukunya, lalu mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu sambil bersenandung lirih.

" _I thought that from this heartache, I could escape_

 _But I fronted long enough to know_

 _There ain't no way_

 _Can't nobody do it like you,_

 _Say every little thing you do"_

Sesaat, Jaejoong merasa pundaknya disentuh.

"Jae" Ia mengenal suara bass itu. Ia mengenal sentuhan ini. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh.

"Bolehkah aku meminta waktumu sedikit?" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia meremas pinggir bukunya, kalut.

"Jebal" Jaejoong menyerah. Ia tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan seseorang.

"Ada apa, sunbae?" Tanya Jaejoong, berusaha tenang walaupun hatinya perlahan mulai runtuh kembali. Orang itu menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau panggil aku Yunnie, seperti dulu?" pintanya. Jaejoong terdiam.

" _Tidak, tidak aku tidak boleh kembali begitu saja. Ingat Chwang, Jaejoongie. Ingat dia ini yang sudah menyakitimu berkali-kali. Karenanya, kamu telah menyakiti Chwang"_ Jaejoong mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Orang itu menatap Jaejoong penuh harap, sehingga, lagi, Jaejoong tak mampu mengabaikan itu semua.

"Arraseo, Yun. Yunho. Wae geurae?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menghela nafas, kali ini cukup panjang.

"Kau marah, Jae?" tanyanya. Jaejoong masih diam.

"Aku tahu kamu marah karena aku menjauh sebentar. Aku tidak pantas untuk kau maafkan, Jae. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Mianhae" lanjutnya kemudian. Jaejoong berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Menjauh sebentar? Wajar aku marah, Yun. Kau berkata, kau tidak ingin dekat dengan siapa-siapa dulu. Namun apa? Aku mendengar kau mendekati Ahra sunbae"

"Ne, aku paham kenapa kamu marah, Jae. Aku tahu aku bodoh" Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau? Aku memaafkan kau untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Dan satu lagi, kau tidak pernah berkata bahwa kau ingin menjauh sebentar. Kau hanya bilang tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun, tapi, yah, seperti biasa. Memiliki yeoja baru. Aku benci dengan namja yang tidak bisa memegang omongannya sendiri " Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"Terserah kamu, Jae. Aku memang bersalah kali ini. Dan soal Ahra, aku sama sekali tidak mendekati dia" Yunho berusaha menjelaskan.

"Lalu, mengapa dulu tiba-tiba kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Tanpa penjelasan yang masuk akal? Dan mengapa, kau kembali lagi, meminta maaf, setelah berkata tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun? Bahkan ini belum ada sebulan, Jung Yunho" kata Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mampu terdiam.

"Ingatkah akan janji-janjimu selama ini, Yun? Janji palsumu selama setahun ini? Setiap kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutmu? Aku mengingat setiap detailnya, Yun" kata Jaejoong.

 _-flashback-_

 _Jaejoong tertawa lepas dengan sebuah ponsel yang menempel di telinganya._

" _Aishh, mana mungkin aku mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa aku menyukaimu!" kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _Yah, waeyo? Bukankah kita sama-sama mengetahui bahwa kita saling menyukai, eum?" goda Yunho di seberang sana._

" _Ani, aku tidak tahu siapa yang Yunnie suka" kata Jaejoong manja._

" _I love you chagiii, kurang jelas, eh?" jawab Yunho dengan suara bassnya, yang membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah, walaupun ia sudah sering mendengar ungkapan cinta Yunho padanya._

 _._

" _Novel apa itu, chagi?" Tanya Yunho ketika mereka berada di sebuah toko buku._

" _The Notebook, Yunnie. Kata Heechul eonnie, novel ini sangat romantis. Bahkan, sudah ada filmnya" kata Jaejoong bersemangat._

" _Jinjja? Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita menontonnya bersama ne! Supaya kita lebih romantis" kata Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong yang sedang tersipu malu._

 _._

 _Jaejoong duduk di kasurnya sambil memperhatikan kotak yang Yunho berikan padanya. Sebentar lagi, kekasihnya itu akan menyelesaikan studinya di Toho High School dan melanjutkan ke universitas. Yang artinya, mereka akan jarang bertemu._

 _Jaejoong mengusap air mata yang hampir keluar, lalu membuka pembungkus kotak tersebut. Terlihat tulisan rapi kekasihnya di tutup kotak yang berwarna hitam itu._

" _Open this when you miss me"_

 _Tidak ketinggalan pula, tulisan di sisi-sisi kotak tersebut._

" _Gonna miss you so bad"_

" _Kim Jaejoong, I love you so much"_

" _From the one who love you"_

 _Serta simbol hati di sisi lainnya. Baru melihatnya saja, membuat Jaejoong ingin meneteskan air matanya. Perlahan, ia membuka tutup kotak tersebut._

" _18 things I want to say to you"_

 _18\. Jaejoong tersenyum. 18 merupakan tanggal mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya. Lebih tepatnya, 18 Juli._

 _Terdapat kertas-kertas yang dilipat dengan rapi. Jaejoong mengambil satu, lalu membukanya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika membacanya._

" _I love your smile"_

 _Dengan tidak sabar, ia membuka kertas-kertas lainnya._

" _You're extraordinary cute"_

" _You have a great taste of music"_

" _You are such an exicting gurl"_

" _You're suuuchh a beautiful girl"_

" _Even if you're a girl, you have a strong charisma"_

" _You always make me happy"_

" _You are so smart and I love it"_

" _Honestly, you are sexy"_

" _I fall in love with your sexy voice"_

" _You're such a nice girl"_

" _You doe eyes is simple amazing"_

" _Whenever I'm with you, it's feel comfortable"_

" _You're the wisest girl I ever met"_

 _Mata Jaejoong sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya, walaupun sia-sia karena air it uterus keluar, membentuk suatu sungai. Ia membuka 4 kertas terakhir, yang terdapat tulisan "open this last". Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan hatinya sebelum membuka kertas tersebut._

" _Gomawo boo, kau selalu memaafkanku, meskipun aku selalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja, menyakiti hatimu berkali-kali. Will you miss me? :)"_

" _Did you know? Aku menangis, Boo. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis karena seorang perempuan. Karena, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu di SMA. Aku belum biasa tidak melihatmu setiap harinya"_

" _Promise me, you'll stand by my side"_

" _Aku tahu, kali ini aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, boo. Kim Jaejoong, saranghae"_

 _Jaejoong sudah tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, dan menangis seakan tak ada hari esok._

" _Saranghae, Jung Yunho. Jeongmal saranghae"_

 _-flashback end-_

"Otte, Yun? Apakah kau mengingatnya?" Yunho terdiam, menunduk. Jaejoong mendesah frustasi.

"Katakan, apa yang kau mau sekarang"

"Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Namun, aku tak ingin memaksamu. Semuanya terserah padamu" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, berharap semoga keputusannya adalah jalan terbaik.

"Aku memaafkanmu" Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jaejoong dengan sebuah harapan.

"Namun, untuk mengulang semua kisah kita…. Aku tidak tahu" Yunho lemas. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Selama ini, banyak orang yang sudah tersakiti dengan hubungan kita. Banyak orang yang tersakiti karena aku hanya berjuang untukmu. Karena aku menyayangimu, karena aku mencintai Jung Yunho. Termasuk diriku sendiri"

"Dan, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti dia lagi, dia yang sudah selalu menungguku, dan diriku sendiri" Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Walaupun diriku sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang hatiku rasakan. Am I still love you? Molla"

"Apa sudah ada yang menggantikan posisiku di hatimu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjawab,

"Ada" jawabnya singkat.

"Nugu?" Yunho tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Seseorang yang sudah ku kenal sejak lama, seseorang yang menungguku sejak lama"

"Shim Changmin?" Tanya Yunho ragu-ragu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Fokuslah ke dia, Jae. Lagipula, aku sadar diri. Kamu tidak ingin kembali padaku yang suka meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Fokuslah ke dia, sayangi dia. Jangan pikirkan aku lagi" entah mengapa, ketika Yunho berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong merasa emosi. Ia menumpahkan segala isi hatinya.

"Fokus ke dia? Asal kau tahu, aku dan Chwang sampai sekarang tidak ada hubungan apapun. Beda ceritanya, kalau kau tidak datang lagi awal tahun kemarin. Kami pasti sudah bersama" Jaejoong berkata dengan penuh emosi.

"Dulu ketika kau kembali padaku, aku sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan dia. Dia mencintaiku sejak kami berdua masuk ke sekolah ini, sebelum kau mengenalku. Bodohnya saja, aku tidak sadar. Andai kata kau tidak kembali padaku, kami sudah bahagia, Yun. Sayangnya, kau kembali begitu saja. Ketika ia meminta kepastian padaku, I said no. Jelas, dia marah. Lost contact. Kalau tidak dibantu oleh teman-teman, aku tak mungkin dekat dengannya lagi. Karenamu, karena aku masih menyayangimu. Walaupun aku tahu, kemungkinanmu untuk meninggalkanku kembali itu sangat besar. Namun aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatiku. Dan aku kembali di sesatkan"

"Kau meninggalkanku lagi. Tepat satu hari setelah hari ulang tahunku. Hanya satu minggu setelah aku meninggalkan dia. Apa yang aku rasakan? Kecewa. Marah. Emosi. Sedih. Tapi, apa yang bisa lakukan? Dan kau bisa seenaknya saja" Jaejoong sedikit terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang menyimpan dendam. Aku merelakan kau pergi. Bahkan ketika kita kembali bersama, setiap harinya aku siap kalau-kalau kau meninggalkanku tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak setelah kamu memberikan kotak itu. Aku tidak ingin ditinggal lagi. Aku takut"

"Tetapi, baru saja aku menaruh kepercayaan dan harapan yang besar padamu, kau meninggalkanku lagi. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan yang aku pikirkan hanya Changmin, yang masih setia menunggu aku. Yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku" Jaejoong berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes.

"Apakah salah, kalau aku ingin menyenangkan orang yang selama ini sudah menungguku, walaupun sudah tersakiti? Sebelum aku tahu dia mencintaiku, dia tempat curhatku tentangmu. Dan aku merasa menjadi perempuan terbodoh, karena secara tidak langsung aku menyakiti hatinya" Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya menatap mata tajam Yunho.

"Aku ingin kita hanya berteman bukan tanpa alasan, Yun. Karena susah untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan itu 100% padamu. Berulang kali aku mengembalikannya, namun selalu disia-siakan olehmu"

"Kau kira, aku tidak tahu, kau pernah menyatakan cinta pada Junsu, sahabatku sendiri? Kau kira aku tidak tahu, kau pernah menyukasi Yoona Sunbae? Sakit Yun, sakit" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan selalu menganggap kau sebagai teman. Sebagai seorang kakak. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku, aku ingin sendiri. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu kedepannya akan bagaimana" Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia merasa lega telah mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya. Ia lega telah mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal hatinya selama ia berhubungan dengan Yunho.

"Ne, aku tahu, Jae. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi, aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi agar kau tidak sakit lagi. Mianhae, BooJae" kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong sendu.

"Aku hargai keputusanmu, Yun. Aku hanya berpesan, ketika nanti kau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, tolong jangan permainkannya seperti kau mempermainkanku. Annyeong" kata Jaejoong lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yunho. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, segera menelfon Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo, Chwang. Aku sudah selesai"

" _Tunggu ne, aku akan segera berangkat. Ada apa dengan suaramu, eoh?"_

"Aniya, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan"

" _Aigo, arraseo. Tunggu saja di dalam, aku tak ingin kau tambah sakit. Annyeong"_

"Ne, annyeong"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung kokoh yang dulu sering menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

'Annyeong, Yunho. Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kita'

 _Tuhan bila masih ku diberi kesempatan,_

 _Izinkan aku untuk mencintanya_

 _Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya,_

 _Biar cinta hidup skali ini saja_

 _\- Jung Yunho_

 _Mengapa engkau waktu itu putuskan cintaku?_

 _Dan, saat ini engkau slalu ingin bertemu,_

 _Dan mengulang jalin cinta?_

 _\- Kim Jaejoong_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai haii veect kembali dengan ff baru! XD

Gaje yah? Haha maaf, ini hasil baper keinget mantan /eh

Tapi seriusan, ini gara-gara teringat kenangan bersama mantan *lah malah curcol*

Veect berencana menjadikan ff ini akan terus lanjut. Jadi, tidak akan ada endnya gitu deh. Karena setiap chapternya tidak saling menyambung, tapi berhubungan.

Tapi, jika nanti veect berubah pikiran untuk menyelesaikannya… Akan veect pikirkan lagi jalan ceritanya xD

Namun, untuk sementara ff ini lebih mirip dengan kumpulan oneshoot tapi saling berhubungan.

Untuk readers yang nungguin Who Knows, tolong sabar ya! Otak veect bener-bener mampet 2 bulan terakhir ini. Terutama saat sedang semangat-semangatnya nulis, ada satu review yang bikin veect sempet down :')) haha tapi tidak apa-apa kok~ kkk

Dan veect juga berencana untuk semi-hiatus, karena veect akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional tahun ini ._. Tapi tenang saja, pasti akan veect sempatkan untuk menulis ff lagi :)

Kalau ada yang punya saran atau usul untuk ff ini, boleh disampaikan di review/PM ^^ gomawoo

Thankyou for reading, review please? ^^


End file.
